


I'll find a way

by Aloyses_Mindscape



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloyses_Mindscape/pseuds/Aloyses_Mindscape
Summary: -Do you really believe that this way you can save the magic and Neverland? Or do you just want to actually save yourself? - Wendy said looking at him with a clear note of accusation in her eyes and voice. She saw Pan stiffen at her words, his face becoming slightly paler. A breath of air colder and stronger than the previous ones rocked the girl's cage, just a couple of meters above the ground.- Don't talk about things you don't know. You're just a little girl and after all these years here on this island you haven't learned anything yet. You're still the stupid child you were when you got here -- He loves you ... And you love him Peter. Everybody knows. I, the Lost Boys, Felix ... He knows almost better than you and that's why he's so jealous of Killian. You know it. You love to put them one in front of the other so that you put them in front of their respective greater fears; show Felix that although he has been faithful to you all these years and would die for you, you will never be his and, to Hook you show that, despite everything, he was not the only one that had you-.





	I'll find a way

"Neverland is a place that children visit in their dreams, not a place to live. You are the first who tries to stay and by doing that, you are breaking the rules. "

"I created this place simply by thinking about it. There must be a way, and I will find it. I believe it".

The words that years and years before had exchanged with the Shadow returned for a moment to occupy the mind of Peter, making him slightly distort the nose, on his face of eternal boy appeared a grimace. When he had given life to the Island, that monstrous being made of pure darkness had warned him. Making Neverland a habitable place, no longer just a destination that can only be reached in a dream, things on the island had changed. Now the place, to continue to exist, had to lean on the source of magic contained on the Isle of the Skull. Peter remembered his astonishment at the sight of this particular place, not remembering having ever even seen it when he visited Neverland in his dreams. The Shadow had explained to him that, since he had wanted to break the rules while remaining, at the moment when the golden sand inside the huge hourglass had run out, the Island would die and Peter with it. Hearing those words, he turned to the dark entity, the gaze of those who only at that moment realized what he had really done, how much everything now depended on him. He felt a weight fall on his chest, while a sense of anguish clenched his throat, almost making him gasp.  
He had cleverly hidden his true emotions and feelings at the Shadow, arguing with ostentatious assurance that a way to prevent the death of that place so full of magic had to be there, and that he would find it, one way or another .

Well, he couldn't really say he didn't succeed. He had found a way; he had to take the heart of the True Believer and use it to save himself and Neverland.  
Too bad, however, that things, even if funny in a certain part, were turning out to be a bit more complicated than expected. If only Henry Mills had not had a family that loved him so much, it would have been much easier. Of course, he rarely liked simple things, Felix, although obviously not aloud, constantly complained about it; the more he could make complicated the situation the more he had fun, if everything was solved immediately what taste was there to play?  
But this was fun as long as he was the one who pulled the reins of the game, as long as he could maneuver others like dolls, managing to get what he wanted in one way or another. He had even told that to Baelfire, when he had recovered Henry from the arms of the now ex-lost boy.

"You got him, I got him back" he proclaimed pointing first a finger at the man's chest and then towards himself "it's the game" he said, then opening in one of his usual smiles, his eyes shining of excitement.  
"No, my boy, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland" Pan's tone had suddenly become more serious despite his voice was almost a whisper, "No one gets off this Island without my permission". The boy's gaze had become sharper, his eyes fixed on those of the man in front of him, while he was treading with his voice on "my". He was the King there, he was the one who made the decisions and commanded the Island, nothing moved at Neverland without him knowing. Baelfire had looked at him without too much fear, self-assured, a slight smile that was lurking on his face, no longer so young, "I did it before," he had said, almost in a cheeky tone, derisive.

Pan had frowned slightly, tilting his head to the left, the expression similar to that of a confused child, simple and pure appearance, "Did you? Look where you are now. It's like you never left, ”he said, opening up in an expression of mock surprise, his soft lips slightly parted, his forest green eyes fixed on Bae.

The man had frowned, looking at him now almost with fear "Are you saying you let me go?" He asked in a whisper, his eyes fixed on the figure of the boy in front of him.  
Peter had just raised an eyebrow, opening a slight smile that exuded satisfaction "I'm saying that everyone is where I want" he simply replied with a satisfied expression.

\---

He was sitting next to Felix on a log lying on the ground intent on carving a branch, the fire crackling in front of them despite the sky was still clear.  
They were talking as quietly as they used to, it didn't matter that Emma Swan along with the rest of her family ... and Hook, were constantly looking for them, well-intentioned to make them pay for taking Henry away from them. The blond looked at him with a slight smile, his blue eyes that never left the figure of Pan except for a few seconds.  
Suddenly Peter seemed to gasp slightly, interrupting what he was doing, his amused look almost becoming vitreous, absent, his lips parted.  
He felt his head turn slightly, while a weight fell on his chest. He felt as if something had been taken away from him, as if a small part of himself had suddenly disappeared. More, he felt ... weak. Turning around, he saw that Felix had immediately turned more towards him, his expression worried, his muscles tense, ready, as usual, to do whatever he asked.

\- What happens? - asked in a whisper his right arm, not succeeding in masking the anxiety he felt towards him.  
Peter took a deep breath turning to him, giving him a smile so as not to worry him, so as to hide behind his usual mask of invulnerability.

-Nothing important. Someone left the island. I think it's time for me to try to regain an old acquaintance of mine,- said Peter, getting up and walking towards the forest, not noticing the dark shadow that had fallen on Felix's face to his words. The blond had understood who he was referring to and he didn't like it at all. He didn't say a word though, it wouldn't do any good. If Pan decided something, there was no way to make him change his mind.

The King of Neverland motioned for Felix not to follow him, it was something he had to take care of himself. He knew well that his lieutenant and the man who he was going to meet, despite the apparent ostentatious cordiality, could not stand each other, indeed, the blond would have gladly killed the other. Normally he would have brought Felix with him, just to see them teasing each other cruelly, enjoying the jealousy in their eyes, animated by two flames that were only different in appearance, but that if examined for a moment were very similar.  
He enjoyed himself, seeing the two people who knew him better than anyone else give themselves "battle", as if one of them could somehow have power over him. Such a stupid thing would never have happened. He walked quietly among the plants of the island, letting himself be touched without problems by their leaves, the ground beneath his feet was soft, the roots and small obstacles almost seemed to shift as he passed to make things easier.  
He knew perfectly well where he had to go to find Hook, at the same peak on which, years and years before, he had saved Killian's brother with Neverland water.  
In a certain sense it bothered him to ask for "help" or, better, collaboration, to the Captain of the Jolly Roger, but it would have been fun to see how Emma Swan and the rest of her group would react to the betrayal by the man they trusted .

The Pirate dangled the rope with the only hand he had left, ready to throw it down the steep wall of the peak in order to make Prince Charming ascend, when a too familiar voice made him stop and turn slowly.

-Don't pull him up, yet- Peter said, about twenty steps behind him, his own figure overshadowed by the trees and the fog that populated Neverland in those days, -I wanna talk, alone- he added as the man turned around completely towards him, letting the rope fall to the ground in part to him.

-What do you want? - Jones asked approaching the boy with slow steps, still remaining some distance away, blue eyes wandering over the figure in front of him, trying to keep his expression calm and relaxed despite the situation. He knew he could never fool someone like Pan, but he might as well try. The young man gave no sign of wanting to move from his position, his face remaining in the shadow.  
Hook frowned as he noticed the detail; usually the King of Neverland had no problem showing himself, on the contrary, he put himself on display so as to have all the attention of people on him, in order to better enjoy the effects of his words. Pan was behaving a little strangely, even for someone like him ...

-To offer you a deal; come back to work for me, like the old days- Peter answered, the tone of voice that he wanted to seem calm and secure as usual, devoid of the slightest hesitation or fear. Yet Killian felt a very slight tremor there, as of impatience, of expectation.  
If he was just imagining it, had he gone completely mad? Or for once the eternal boy in front of him was not as invulnerable as he wanted everyone to believe, first of all to himself?

-I don't miss the old days- the man replied, shaking his head slightly, his eyes still fixed on Peter, his pale eyes wandering slightly on his figure, but trying not to let his mind free to travel and open the drawer of memories that seeing him evoked.

-What if I would offer you something very hard to come by? - Peter said to disappear and suddenly reappeared a few inches from his face, his eyes fixed on those of the Pirate, who instead tried not to look at him, - a passage off the island - he said almost in a whisper. Killian, who had discreetly held his breath suddenly finding himself so close, as had not happened for a long time, shook his head, smiling sadly at him and finally raising his gaze, placing it on him. He could easily have drowned in those eyes, always so profound, that in a sense were out of tune on his young face.

-Still not interested-

-What if I would sweetened the deal? - Pan asked with an indecipherable expression printed on his face, - you can take someone with you-, he continued giving him suddenly his shoulders and moving away from him. He took a couple of steps and then turned partially in his direction, his gaze fixed on his face, -Emma- he said simply. One who did not know him would never have noticed it, but Killian noticed the bitterness present in the boy's gaze and the irritation in his voice when he pronounced the name of the Savior. Oh, things got interesting ... If Pan was jealous of Emma ... Killian mentally gave himself a fool for feeling flattered for an instant. If someone like Peter, manipulative and possessive, a child in some aspects of his being, had noticed his interest in Snow White and Charmin's daughter and felt jealousy for Swan, things could only get worse before he realized it.   
The Pirate kept his eyes down, unable to look the boy in the face, feeling like a thief caught in the act.

\- Emma would never leave her son-

-She did once before, and you can be there to pick up the pieces. We've known each other a very long time, Killian,- Peter said in a whisper, starting to peck back and forth in front of him, his eyes still fixed on the man. Man who shivered imperceptibly as he heard his name emerge from those diabolical lips. Lips that, long ago, had made his several times. He could still taste it if he closed his eyes. A sweet taste, so much in contrast with the words that often left the boy's lips, similar to a drug. He knew it well, the first time he had kissed him, that he would never be able to get rid of that memory, of that feeling.

\- We have done business before and I think it's the perfect time to restart our relationship - the boy continued, finally making the Pirate raise his blue eyes and lay them on his figure. He saw Hook nod, undecided, bewitched by his words, though still very reticent.

\- What if I'm not interested? -

-Of course you are,- the King of Neverland replied, giving him a smile, -because that's what I've always liked about you ...- he said approaching him again without taking his eyes off him, -you're good at surviving.- At this sentence Killian sighed, lowering her face for a second and then raising her blue eyes and resting them on the boy, with an almost resigned expression on his face.

-What do you want me to do?- he asked in an indecipherable tone of voice.

-To be my employ. Do my dirty work- Peter said, a neutral expression printed on the handsome face, which at that moment seemed to be anything but a child's, appearing rather like a boy who grew up too fast.

\- What dirty work? -

\- When the time comes, I'll let you know. But first I need a signal that you've taken my deal-. Hook felt almost offended by those last words, after all, as Peter had said before, the two of them had known each other for quite a long time. He tried not to take too much, it was in the nature of someone like Pan never to trust easily or completely of a person.

-So now my word right now is not good enough? - he asked, however, leaning towards him and bringing his face slightly closer to the boy's, unable to refrain from asking him that question, the blue eyes going to probe the young man's reaction. Peter didn't seem to appreciate that sudden closeness, especially since he hadn't made the first move for once.

-You know me,- he replied simply, maintaining an impassive expression despite the conflicting feelings that were stirring inside him, like snakes crawling on the bottom of a jar of bones, flesh and blood. Peter suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind the man, approaching him almost imperceptibly - I like action - he said in a whisper in the Pirate's ear. Killian closed his eyes, feeling a shiver run down his spine at those words, his tongue barely moistening his lips.   
He didn't know if Pan was deliberately provoking him, a plausible option given the boy's nature, or if he was doing it unconsciously. Killian voted the first. Imagine if that demon, with the appearance of a boy, would never have missed the opportunity to torment him by reviving memories that it was better to remain just, in fact, only memories.

-I'll know you take my deal when I see the Prince's dead body upon that peak,- Peter said with a hint of poison in his soft voice, the forest-colored look that hardened imperceptibly.

-Oh, you will see that anyway. He's on his last legs thanks to the Dreamshade,- Jones replied, almost brazenly, Pan squeezing his shoulders slightly. Of course, he didn't want the Prince to die that horrible way, but it was also true that he had warned them to pay attention to the Dreamshade and that if David was now in the shit it was only the Prince's fault. The boy, however, did not seem at all convinced, probably for him if the thing had been resolved in that way would have been too boring. He stared at Killian with a hard look, the tone of someone who didn't want to grant the slightest pity.

-I want to see you kill him before the poison,- he said in a whisper, moving slightly, his face illuminated by the moon that shone high in the sky, -I want to see your hook inside his body,- he added, turning around and moving almost to his shoulders, the harder, more authoritarian tone, suited to the King he was.  
At that moment Killian Jones understood; it wasn't just a way to test him, to see if he could still trust him. No. It was also a way to make it pay to the poor unfortunates who so rashly had set foot on the Island, entering a territory that was not theirs, dirtying the place to which Pan was bonded the most.  
If he had accepted his deal, David's death would have served as a warning, a threat that shouted loudly "Get out or you will all end up the same, one after the other, leave my kingdom, this is my land, our house!".

-What if I don't take your offer? - asked the man turning slowly towards Peter, his face a few centimeters from that of the boy, his voice reduced to a tired whisper. The serious color look "don't forget about me" of Hook was fixed in the forest green one of the other. Peter brought his face closer to the pirate's, his lips now a few millimeters from his ear. Killian could feel the other's hot breath breaking against his skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

-Remember the last time you didn't listen to me,- he said simply, his voice trembling slightly. Peter let out a light sigh, narrowing his eyes, not moving away from the Captain's body. Despite the cold evening air he could feel the heat that the other emanated, and, even if he would never have admitted it, he was reluctant to deprive himself of it already. Suddenly though, mixed with the smell of rum, mint and sea which, despite a long time since the nights spent together, his brain naturally associated with Killian, he felt a slight aroma of cinnamon and vanilla.  
An ordinary person would never have noticed, but since when was he a person like any other? He felt a sharp, burning sensation in his chest, as if he had been pierced by a thin hot needle. He would have bet anything that this perfume was Emma Swan's. Tsk, pathetic. He grabbed the man's flask of rum with his right hand, bringing it to his face.

-Have a drink,- he said in a harsh tone, a clear note of hatred in his voice, quietly letting Killian take back the flask with a dry gesture of his hand, -you know it always helps you think,- he whispered maliciously, his forehead almost he touched that of the other, who, for his part, hardly dared to look at him. Peter was about to grab his chin with his fingers and kiss him, biting his lips if he wanted to, reminding him who he really belonged to, but before he could even reach out, Charming pulled himself up on the ledge and he was forced to fade for don't blow it all up.

\---

Wendy barely moved into the wooden cage, in which she had been locked up for almost ... She didn't even know how much anymore. The light blue sky above Neverland had turned a dark gray, a cold air had begun to blow, shaking the foliage of the plants. The girl looked around frowning slightly; the island was bonded to Pan ... if the climate changed so suddenly it meant that the mood of its creator had also changed, and given the gloomy weather the young man was not happy at all. Wendy gave a deep sigh, wondering who had been so stupid as to annoy Pan to such an extent. She was trying to sit up in a slightly more comfortable position, even if it seemed an almost impossible undertaking, when, preceded by the sound of the leaves being moved, a few feet from her appeared Peter, a slight dark shadow under the green eyes.   
The girl was about to ask him why he was there, after all she had done her part in the boy's plan, she had played well and lied to that child, Henry, but then she realized that it would be a stupid question. Pan would have told her that he didn't owe her any explanation for his actions, that this was his land and could easily go where he thought best.

\- I just went to see how my prisoner was. You did a good job, beautiful play with Henry, I think by now he's practically convinced to give me his heart without hesitation - he said hinting a little smile, leaning against the trunk of a tree with his arms crossed on his chest.

-Do you really believe that this way you can save the magic and Neverland? Or do you just want to actually save yourself? - Wendy said looking at him with a clear note of accusation in her eyes and voice. She saw Pan stiffen at his words, his face becoming slightly paler. A breath of air colder and stronger than the previous ones rocked the girl's cage, just a couple of meters above the ground. 

\- Don't talk about things you don't know. You're just a little girl and after all these years here on this island you haven't learned anything yet. You are still the stupid child you were when you arrived here- the boy said starting to walk back and forth in front of the cage of the girl with slow and calculated steps, a slight grin to decorate his face. Wendy did not give much weight to his words, her air was calm and impenetrable despite being a prisoner. She looked at Peter, smiling slightly,

-This is what you believe. I was here long enough to understand that now there is something that troubles you. You are no longer so sure of yourself, so sure of winning as you have always been until now. It has something to do with Hook, doesn't it? - the girl said in a sure tone, wrapping her hands around the wooden bars of the cage and leaning over to look better at Pan. She noticed how, on hearing the Pirate's name mentioned, the boy had imperceptibly stiffened his muscles. So she was right, - there was always something between you two, and you know very well Peter, you just don't want to admit it-. 

\- Oh, listen, listen. You really have a vivid imagination, like you already showed me by coming to Neverland, but I didn't think it was mostly linked to stupidity. Would you like to claim to know me? Do not make me laugh. Do you think there is anything between me and that Pirate? - Peter said derisively, turning slightly to look at her, a slightly arched eyebrow.

\- He loves you ... And you love him Peter. Everybody knows. I, the Lost Boys, Felix ... he knows almost better than you and that's why he's so jealous of Killian. You know it. You love to put them one in front of the other so that you put them in front of their respective greater fears; show Felix that although he has been faithful to you all these years and would die for you, you will never be his and in Hook you show that, despite everything, he was not the only one that had you- said Wendy hardening her tone of voice , deliberately ignoring that the Neverland sky was darkening more and more and the air was blowing so strong that it created around her and Pan a great fuss with the island's land.

-Close that mouth before I decide to shut you up, this time forever,- Peter said suddenly approaching her, banging his fist hard against the bars of his cage, his face dark. At that gesture Wendy jumped slightly but did not look away from the boy in front of her,

-You know I'm right. You're just a coward, Peter Pan, you're terrified of feeling such a feeling for someone because in your distorted vision this would make you weak! You have not yet understood that feelings are not just a weapon aimed at those who feel them, but they are also a warning, anyone who tries to come between you two will suffer the consequences. You have a damn fear that admitting your love for him will make you his slave, that he will bind you to him forever taking away your freedom, but it is not. You want to appear invulnerable, as fine as a diamond, without emotions. But do you know what's there? That you have feelings. You have a heart. You're just too afraid to admit it. You feel a lot of emotions, but you reject them, you try to throw them away, to hide them ... because you are afraid of being hurt and in the meantime, you end up alienating yourself. You reject people. People who love you and who care about you and who never dream of hurting you- she said, supporting Peter's look full of anger and fear, her whole body trembling with the cold air and the fear of the consequences to which her impudence would take her.  
She saw the boy bite his lower lip and tighten his grip on one of the bars so as to make his knuckles whiten. He was furious and, for the first time, he wasn't hiding it.

When Peter got angry, all of Neverland knew it: the island was part of him and he was part of it, they were bound by an indissoluble bond. The wind began to blow more and more impetuously, so strong that it seemed to Wendy that someone was screaming a step away from her ears. 

The birds stopped singing and the rest of the animals ran to hide in their burrows.

The Lost Boys in the camp felt the terror rise and crouched on the ground sheltering as they could with their arms.

The sky above Neverland seemed to turn into hell; from any point, lightning could be seen shaking it and a storm in full blast raging as if the end of the world was coming.

From a dark gray the sky became at first orange, then red and dark purple all at once, to represent the emotions of the boy who, for the first time, were before everyone's eyes.

Wendy curled up on herself, shielding herself with her arms, her gaze fixed, despite everything, on the King of Neverland who had never seemed like just a boy before like he was in that moment. Peter for his part stepped away from the cage with a dry gesture, giving her his back and taking a few steps away to then stop in the midst of that storm, his arms at his sides, his fists clenched. Covered by thunder and wind, he let out a cry full of frustration that no one heard except Neverland itself. The whole island trembled as it felt his creator in those conditions. The boy trembled slightly, but not from the cold; it was the first time he had let himself go so much and he was afraid. He dropped to the ground on his knees covering his face with his hands for a few seconds, then passing them through his hair, pulling them back, his chest and throat burning as if he had swallowed lava. His breath came out of his lips, his eyes shut tight. He tried to calm down, to go back into hiding in that hard, unshakable armor that had built up around him over the years and that now, because of Killian Jones, it was full of cracks and had broken irretrievably. He didn't want Wendy's words to become reality despite he knew well that by now they already were and that he couldn't help it.

Slowly, as the minutes passed, the Neverland sky cleared again, the clouds disappeared and the wind finally stopped. The boy stood up without a word to Wendy, disappearing among the forest plants as if nothing had happened.

\------

The Pirate had decided, or rather, Emma had warmly recommended it to him in a harsh tone and with a cold look, to stop for a moment and stay behind the rest of the group. He had just sat down, taking out the faithful flask of rum when, before he could take more than a small sip of liquor, the sound of someone clearing his voice a few steps away made him turn around. Pan stared at him, leaning against the trunk of a tree, his arms crossed over his chest, his expression almost annoyed,

-You really should have accepted my deal,- he said, leaving his position next to the plant and approaching the man, the look he wanted to look impassive but that barely concealed his anger and jealousy.

-Well, it seems I didn't need your help with Emma after all,- Killian said, putting away the flask and looking at Pan, a slight cheeky smile on his face. With his eyes, however, he scanned the face of the other in search of any signal. He knew very well that it was he who had unleashed that storm on the island a little earlier and he knew even better that he was partly responsible too. The difficulty now was to have Peter admit it. The boy just darkened his face, frowning slightly. 

\- Do you really believe that kiss actually mean something? - he asked, approaching just a step closer to the man, the burning needle of jealousy, now combined with a slight sense of inadequacy, still firmly planted in his chest. 

-Yes, I believe it,- Killian said, going to fix his clear gaze in the boy's green eyes. At those words Peter could not hold back a slight growl, nullifying the distance that separated him from the man in a few steps, grabbing him by the edges of his leather jacket. Hook remained still, letting him do it despite the fact that the boy had not used his powers and therefore left him a chance to move. Pan's eyes were hard, but only superficially, Killian only had to look at him with a little more attention to realize how much the boy had actually been hurt by his words. 

\- Peter, admit it. You're jealous, you're jealous of Emma Swan- he whispered, bringing his lips closer to the boy's slightly parted ones, their breaths mixing. Pan still showed no sign of opening his mouth, which was rather strange for someone like him who always wanted the last word. Killian then brought his only hand to the boy's chest, placing it on the spot where the heart was. Under his palm he felt it frantically beat like a bird in a cage.

-I'm not ... jealous,- Peter finally said in an almost resentful tone, similar to that of an offended boy,

\- Oh yes you are. And I also know very well why. Because in your mind you are screaming that I belong to you, that nobody should dare touch me if not you, that if there is someone who has some power over me ... that is you. But I think that now you have understood that it also works in reverse, because as I love you, yes, I love you and finally I have the courage to say it, you love me Pan. Love me and want me with you- Killian said before Peter grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. A kiss that had little sweetness and on the other hand screamed possessiveness and anger on all sides, but also love. A love difficult to understand, cutting edge. That kind of love they both knew would constantly hurt them, but they couldn't, and they didn't want to do without it. 

After a few moments of hesitation, Pan parted his lips slightly, their tongues collided softly, almost wanting to discover again after all those years. Peter pressed his body more against Killian's, in a silent request to want to feel closer to him, even though obviously he would never have asked him openly or in words. The young man's lips were burning against those of the pirate, burning with the same passion that had always characterized the nights spent together, and which was now pervading even the man with impetus. Killian placed his hand from the boy's chest to his hair, pulling it slightly, wanting to delude himself even in the slightest part of having a shred of control over that devil disguised as an angel. Pan, in response, bit his lower lip almost bloodily, in a gesture of childish piety that had nothing innocent about it. At that gesture the pirate just groaned with pain, but not with surprise, against the lips of the younger man. They moved away from each other only when they no longer had breath, but slowly, as if to fear breaking the magic that had once again created between them, the slightly breathless breaths breaking against each other's skin .

-Yes I love you. Satisfied now? - Peter whispered a few millimeters from his lips, the expression of someone who, against all odds, was defeated, but who doesn't care much about having lost a battle because he knows he won the war. The Pirate, in response, smiled slightly, looking at him with a spark of fun and happiness in his blue eyes.

\- You don't even imagine how much. So ... can I join the game too? - Killian asked without stopping to smile and looking into his eyes while on Peter's face a slight grin was painted as he heard those words. 

He was right; he might have looked like a kid, but a part of him was certainly that of a demon, despite this ... he would never let him go and they both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a simple fanfic based on the relationship between Peter and the Island and instead it came out this unpretentious Captain Pan based on the what if "if Killian had returned with Peter", but I tried to keep the relationship between Neverland and his king, I hope I succeeded. Given the love I feel towards Pan and the attention I dedicate to him as a character, above all from a psychological point of view, I hope not to have made him ooc ...


End file.
